Winter Coats
by hrs289
Summary: When you can't say what you feel, why not offer a coat instead?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I was looking through my DA account and found some old fics that I have yet to post on here. Soul Eater used to be my obsession before the Avengers so I figured I should expand my page a bit more. **

**If you haven't yet please check out my page! I have FrostIron and soon will have more Avengers pairings (Clintasha~?) and maybe some Kingdom Hearts fic. **

**I am taking requests! :D Please PM me or comment something! Thanks everyone. Enjoy!**

Walking down the icy streets of Death City in midwinter was none to pleasant. Yet as the young reaper fell in to step with the demon swords men Crona he smiled slightly. Of course they were just friends but that didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy the short time they had alone together.

He was walking him back to his room at the school from a Halloween party. Shivering he pulled up his collar of his white winter coat and turned to say something just as Ragnarok had to appear and knock Crona over the head.  
"You bone-head! I can't believe you forgot your coat at the dorm room! I'm freezing!" The black blooded weapon complained whilst rubbing Crona's head fiercely. Death the Kid stiffened and glared at the sward that always seemed to ruin everything.

He felt a pang of sympathy for the pink haired boy and instantly whipped off his coat and laid it on his shoulders looking down at the icy streets instead of up at the boys face as Ragnarok satisfied went back in to him.  
Crona didn't say anything. He stood still for a moment as if thinking what to do. What could he do anyways? Give back the coat of course. The frightened and overwhelmed boy nodded determined deciding to do just that as the striped haired one shivered. Crona ran over and took off the coat saying quietly and shakily, "Take it back..."  
Kid looked up a bit. He blinked and smirked shaking his head, "No you are colder then I am. You wear it. We are almost there." With that he continued to walk. Crona ran after him quickly coat still in hand.  
"I don't know how to deal with wearing your coat. Please take it back." He whined to Kid thrusting it in to his hands. Kid sighed and took it shaking the snow off of the edges as it began to fall again and put it on the other boy.  
"Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I couldn't even offer my coat?" He asked and couldn't help but smile sweetly at Crona's shocked and flushed face.

Turning they continued to walk in which Crona kept the jacket on with no more comments. They warmed up at the schools commons for a while until finally Marie found them and broke the comfortable silence by sending Crona to his chambers and giving Kid another coat and sending him away.

Crona didn't seem to keen on letting go of the one he had on so Kid left it with him.  
As he left Crona smiled at him and waved him goodbye shyly, and even though the coat was thinner than his other one and the temperature was dropping.

Death the Kid felt warm the whole way home.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later snow littered the ground in crystal sparkling sheets. The students of the DWMA were crowded outside by the shooting ranges waiting for Professor Stein to show so they could continue their lessons. Crona was still tucked in the white jacket that used to belong to Death the Kid.  
Kid was standing over by Liz and Patty wearing his spare thin black jacket, but he didn't mind about the cold as he listened half heatedly to Patty's song about Christmas Candy Canes. Maka was competing in a bet with Black*Star to see who could spin their weapons the fastest with one hand while Crona watched on interested.  
Black*Star was spinning faster than Maka and that only fueled his confidence, "Tsubaki. Ninja Star mode!"

He tossed her in the air and caught the stars turning them around on his fingers so that they were only a blur and going faster and faster by the moment. After a few moments of that one of the stars became too lose on his grip and flew out of his hand.  
The three misters watched surprised as the star spun towards the trio of Liz, Patty and Death the Kid who hadn't even noticed the competition. The star harmlessly, or so they thought, passed them missing them by only a few millimeters to hit the tree startling the pistols to look over and yell at Black*Star to be more careful.  
The team relaxed for a moment or two as the "Amazing Black*Star" gloated over his victory of the small bet, only to be startled again by a scream from the Shinigami as he noticed his left coat's sleeve had been ripped by the star.

He then proceeded to throw an OCD fit about it pounding his fist in to the poor tree and crying out insults about himself. Liz and Patty grudgingly set to work to make him stop as the rest of the team watched on clearly amused, all except one.  
After a few moments Liz and Patty were beginning to run out of ideas to distract the black and white haired boy from his coat sleeve.

Crona stepped over quietly and took off his coat that he had been borrowing and laid it on Kid's shoulders shivering instantly as the cold melted in to him. But he didn't mind seeing as suddenly Kid stopped in surprise and looked up at him.  
Kid stood up then looked down at his old white winter coat. It was perfectly clean and whole compared to his other slightly ripped one.  
"I-I think that this one is better..." Crona said timidly as Kid inspected it. He shook off the black one and traded it for the symmetrical white one to make sure that they both staid warm. Crona flushed deeply when Kid thanked him with a pleased smile.  
"Get a room!" Black*Star yelled at the two of them.  
So when the Mad Professor did come to the clearing 25 minutes late he found Black*Star being chased by an angry Kid wielding his pistols. Stein leaned on a tree and let a cigarette up watching the show.

He supposed waiting a few more minutes before class started couldn't hurt. So for the next hour or so everyone watched another fight between Black*Star and Death the Kid while Crona stood on the sidelines still blushing tucked in to Kid's safe warm winter coat.


End file.
